Sun's Equestria Girls Advenutre: Dance Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Gift of Courage: Rarity, Sun, and the girls sign up for a Music Video competition, and planning to win for Camp Everfree. But they got competition with Crystal Prep joins in on the competition. Will the girls be able to win the money for their cause for the camp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Music Video Ideal

On a sunny day at CHS, Sun and her friends are busy at work washing cars. Sun and Applejack put sponges inside the bucket of soapy water and run to go wash the next car.

Pinkie happily chants, "To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around! Wash that car like you mean it! Come on!"

Sun, Applejack, and Aria scrub the red truck with the soapy sponge. Then Fluttershy and Sonata use the hose to soak down the car until the soap is all gone. Rarity and Adagio use hair dryers to dry up the car. And for the finishing touch, Pinkie use hand scrubbers to put the shine on the red vehicle.

In the red truck is Big Mac, and he hands out some money.

Rainbow takes the cah as she says, "Hah! Thanks, Big Mac."

Then Big Mac drives the car away.

"Sweet! More cash to add to the stash!" Rainbow holler in excitement.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheers, waving the scrubbers like pom poms.

Rarity sighs in exhaustion, and says, "How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair."

Everyone agree to the idea, and get a drink of apple juice from the ice cooler. They have been working hard, and think it will be a good idea for a break.

Rainbow begin to notice there is one person missing from their group. Rainbow asks, "Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately?"

"I'm here," Twilight answers as she runs back to the others.

She is holding the box as she says, "I was just going over the numbers again."

"Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree?" Sun asks.

"We've only raised half. I counted the money four times just to be sure," Twilight sadly answers, taking a quick peak in the box.

Everyone sigh in disappointment.

"It's all right. We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed," Applejack replies.

However, they all look to see there are no more cars at the parking lot. The only thing that is there is their car washing equipment.

"I think we're going to need another idea to raise money," Falling Star replies.

"But we're running out of time! The camp fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care,Adagio and her sisters did a music concert, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash," Rainbow says.

"We're running out of ideas," Aria bluntly replies.

Jus then, Rarity says with full confidence, "Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance!"

"Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea?" Applejack asks in excitement.

"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything," Rarity answers with glee.

Everyone decides to leave to head back to the music room to hear what Rarity's idea is. Well the only ones who haven't left is Falling Star and Spike.

With a smug, Spike suspects, "You got nothin', huh?"

"How did you know?!" Rarity whimpers in shock.

Falling Star simply blink her eyes in reply. Then simply rolls her eyes.

At Canterlot Mall, Rarity and Falling Star are having a walk around, hopefully will help Rarity come up with a fundraising idea. So far, Rarity has nothing. Falling Star tries to help, but can't come up with good ideas either.

"Oh, rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, window-shopping inspires me," Rarity says, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll come up with something," Falling Star says with a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so. Thanks for coming with me," Rarity says with a calm smile.

"Anytime," Falling Star says with a smile.

The two continue walking around the mall, hoping to come up with an idea to raise money.

Just then, she hears someone asking, "Are you a musician?"

"Hmm?" Rarity and Falling Star questionably replies.

Then they hear the voice again asking, "Do you and friends love to dance?"

The two look up to see a television on top of one of the stores.

Rarity calmly answers. "Yes,"

"Are you unique, cool, stylish?" The t.v adds to the question.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... obviously!" Rarity answers with a smile.

Then the t.v asks, "Do you want to win a cash prize?"

"Yes!" Rarity cheers.

"Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition! All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk," The television explains the event.

Hearing the name Falling Star questions, "Aunt Orange? Isn't that Applejack's aunt,"

"That's the one. These are one of the smoothies kiosk that Applejack's aunt have build here," Rarity explains.

"Cool," Falling Star replies.

Then she asks, "Are we entering the dance contest."

"You know it," Rarity answers with a smile.

Rarity and Falling Star begin to make their way to the kiosk to sign up for the contest. Just then, Rarity stops to see a shimmering red dress covered in silver sparkles in one of the the display window. Seeing the dress, the inspiration for the dance routine has struck her.

"Oh, we're certain to win!" Rarity happily cheers.

Rarity and Falling Star reach the smoothe kiosk. Rarity brings out a pin and begin to sign up for the music video contest. What the two girls don't know, is that four familiar girls from Crystal Prep see her signing up.

The one Sour Sweet happily says, "Rarity! What a nice surprise!"

That catches Rarity's and Falling Star's attention.

However, Sour angrily mutters, "Not."

Rarity gasps with a smile, and says, "Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare! Why, it's been ages,"

"It's only been a few months since the Friendship Games," Sugarcoat clarifies.

"Is that all? Wow!" Rarity says with a giggle.

Then Rarity asks, "How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy?"

"Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over," Sunny Flare answers.

"Yeah. She's going to let us have the summer dance on a yacht," Sour answers with glee.

Then mutters "If we raise the money."

"Ooh, sounds divine," Rarity says, thinking it's a fun idea.

"Then Lemon asks, "Are you signing up for the "Chance to Prance" contest, too?"

"I am! Heh-heh." Rarity answers, putting her paper in the box.

Then she asks, "Are you girls here to sign up for the competition?"

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines," Sugarcoat bluntly replies.

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out. The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce," Sour asks.

Falling Star doesn't seem to like the tone Sour Sweet and the other girls are giving Rarity, but afraid to say something.

Rarity happily answers, "Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here."

Just then, and idea hit Sour Sweet, and persuades Rarity, "Oh. Tell me more."

Her eyes turn to Sunny and Sugarcoat and understand the idea. Falling Star looks at the girls can can tell that the girls have something up their sleeves. But on the other hand, Rarity seems to really trust them, and worried about saying anything.

"Oh! Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style—like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet—and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course," Rarity explains with a giggle.

"That sounds like a very good concept," Sugarcoat replies.

"Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top," Sour adds

"Thanks!" Rarity replies.

Then she asks, "So, what's your concept?"

"Nothing. We don't have one yet," Sugarcoat bluntly answers.

"What she means is it's a surprise! But it's a-ma-zing. So original, "Sour Sweet corrects that statement, sounding a bit nervous.

Then Sugarcoat asks, "So, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Huh?" Rarity questions.

Then turns around to see Falling Star standing next to her. She realizes that she is so busy talking to the Shadowbolts, that she forgot to introduce them to Falling Star.

Rarity giggles in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. Falling Star these are our friends from Crystal Prep; Sur Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest. Girls, this is Falling Star, my new friend and a new member on The Rainbooms.

Feeling a bit shy, Falling Star waves her hand, and says, "Hi."

Sour Sweet and the others look a bit confused to see her.

"Uh, didn't see already saw her at the Friendship Games?" Lemon asks.

Rarity and Falling Star look at each other with skeptic looks. Of course, Rarity understands what they are talking about.

Rarity calmly says, "Actually, this Falling Star is not the same one you're familiar with. She, uh, lived in this world not the pony world you saw in the games."

"Please don't remind us about that. We're still trying to get over what happened." Sour calmly asks.

"Of course, darling," Rarity calmly says.

Rarity and Falling Star begin to take their leave.

Rarity happily happily says, "Good luck on your music video.

"Good luck to you too," Sour happily replies, but mostly a fasade.

As they leave to tell the girls, Falling Star looks back at the four Shadowbolt girls and become a bit concern. She still getting a funny feeling with the four girls and how Rarity shares her idea with them. However, she still feel reluctant about sharing her thoughts with Rarity. She decides to just wait and see what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Troubling Routine A Concept Swiped

In the music room of Canterlot High, Rarity and Falling Star are explaining to the girls about the idea for raising money to give to Camp Everfree. Rarity is very excited about it

After finishing explaining her plan, Rarity says, "See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà!"

"You make it sound simple as pie," Applejack says, sounding unsure..

"That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too," Rarity answers with a smile.

"They are?" Twilight questions.

Rarity asks in concern, "I-Is that a problem, darling?"

"Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess," Twilight answers, feeling a bit sad.

"Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here!" Spike says with a smile.

Fluttershy gives Spike on the chin and he shudder in delight, and says, "See what I mean?"

Rarity remembers something, "Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and…"

Rarity mumbles and lets out a sheepish smile as she says, "There's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" Sun asks.

Rarity becomes nervous, then fastly answers, "I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video!"

The girls look at each other in concern to hear Rarity's request.

Aria asks, "Rarity are you sure about this? The deadline is next week, and when are we supposed to turn in the video?"

"Very soon," Rarity answers.

"How much is the grand prize worth?" Adagio asks.

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree!" Rarity answers with glee.

"Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes!" Rainbow says with confidence.

Applejack sighs, "Oh, what the hay? Why not?"

"Sweet!" Rainbow shouts.

"Whee-hee!" Pinkie cheers, giving Rarity a hug.

Twilight brings out her calculatorp as she says, "According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now."

The girls cheer.

But Twilight says, "But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?"

The girls look at Twilight with concern and straight looks.

Aria firmly glares at Twilight, "Don't burst our bubble, Sparkle."

"Okay," Twilight answers with a sheepish smile.

Sonata gasp, "Are we going to have bubbles in the music video?"

Rarity shakes her head, "No."

"Aww!" Sonata replies in disappointment.

Rarity smiles and happily asks, "All right, girls. Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?"

Everyone cheer in excitement. Applejack then hands Rarity the box with the fundraising money.

Rarity laughs with excitement, and says, "Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!"

Falling Star become a bit concern, but does agree with the music video. However, there is something else going on in her mind.

In the school gym, the girls are all dressed up for the music video. Rarity has the assistance of Photo Finish and her two friends, along with Vinyl with the video and the music. Rarity is sitting on the director's seat to make sure everything goes right.

Rarity calls out, "Let's take it from the top one more time. Rainbow Dash, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay?"

She turns to Photo Finish, and she puts a thumbs up, meaning they are ready to film.

Rarity calls out, "And... action!"

Vinyl plays the music and the girls try their best to dance. However, Sun and Fluttershy are having trouble with their foot work. Fluttershy is able to pirouette once. The Rainbow and Aria gets on stage trying to do some hip hop, but a little hard when more people are on stage.

Fed up with it, Rarity shouts, "Cut!"

Just then, the music scratches and it turns off.

"Hey! What happened to the music?" Rainbow asks, looking confused.

Rarity feels like she is ready to cream, but calm down, and calmly directs, "Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette."

Fluttershy begins to stutter, and says, "I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those."

"Darling, of course you can, darling. I believe in you," Rarity reassures.

"How about you try "jazz paws" instead?" Spike suggests.

"Heh. Thanks, Spike. But all these moves are pretty hard," Sun replies.

"Oh, I know. But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game!" Rarity says, sounding confident.

"Crystal Prep certainly will. They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete," Twilight replies.

Rarity becomes a bit concern about Twilight's statement.

Applejack comes over, and suggests, "How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'?"

Great idea, Applejack!" Pinkie happily replies.

The others turn around to see Pinkie imitating a synth drums.

Pinkie continues to do it as she says, "It's really fun!... I haven't stopped this whole time!"

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Sonata comes over, and says, " I want to do it too."

Then Sonata begin to copy Pinkie Pie. Adagio and Aria roll their eyes in response while the others, excluding Rarity begin laughing.

Rarity manages to keep cool, and says, "Let's take it from Aria and Rainbow's entrance."

Photo

She sits back on her chair, and says, "And... action!"

Fluttershy and Sun do their dance move. Then Aria and Rabinwo enter the stage doing their hip hop dance. Just then, Sun ends up getting her heel snag on to  
Rainbow's jacket. They try to get it off, but they end up ripping the jacket. Then Rainbow falls on top of Aria, sending them both to the ground.

Rarity gasps, "Oh no!"

She then runs up the stage, and asks, "Are you two alright?"

"Sorry guys," Sun apologizes.

Rainbow sits up, "I am, but my jacket got ripped."

Rarity takes off Rainbow's jacket, and says, "You girls continue practicing and I'll get this fixed.

Rarity runs off the stage and leave to get this fashion problem fixed. Adagio, Sonata, and Falling Star enter the stage with their costumes.

Adagio sighs, "This video is not going so well."

"Um, are you alright, Aria?" Sonata asks, kneeling down to Aria.

Aria lifts her head with a firm glare, and says, "Music videos are stupid."

At the mall, Rarity has just exist the fabric store. She is so excited that about the video.

"Oh, it's a good thing I budget for backup fabric," Rarity says to herself.

Just then, she star to hear music, and wonder what it could come from. Curious, she looks up ahead to see Sour Sweets and the others.

Rarity gasps and studies the clothes as the girls perform, "Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?!"

The girls perform their dance perfectly and they have a video camera recording all of this.

Rarity shockley exclaims, "I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea!"

In her bedroom, Rarity continues to fix the ripped jacket. She's always focused when it comes to her work. Just then, she hears a knock on the door. The door opens to see Rainbow holding the knob while the others are behind her.

Pinkie happily cheers, "We're here!"

The ten girls enter the room. Some sit on the bed while the others continue standing.

"We got your text. You said it was an emergency?" Twilight questions.

"Everythin' all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asks.

Well, since you asked…"

Rarity begins to sob, and says, "The answer is no!"

Fluttershy gasps, "Oh, no! What happened?"

Rarity continues to cry as she explains, "Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept!"

She sniffs as she whips the tears, "I saw them filming at the mall. They copied my design ideas and everything! So of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!"

Pinkie gasps, "Major bummer in the summer!"

"Tissue for your issue?" Pinkie adds handing Rarity a tissue.

Rarity takes it and blows on it, then sadly says, "Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp."

Rarity sighs, and says, "Oh, how could I have been such a fool?! Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept! I practically served it to them on a platter!"

Twilight Sparkle: Don't be too hard on yourself. It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything.

"Still what they did is not right," sun replies.

"You think they learn about this after what happened at the Friendship Games," Adagio replies.

Aria cracks her knuckles and says, "Well, if what happened at the Friendship Games won't convince them that thinking of winning and don't care about what happens cause trouble, maybe I will."

"I don't think it's a good idea to resort to violence, Aria," Sonata says, looking unsure.

"Says you," Aria remarks.

"I'm not going to let you beat them up," Adagio firmly glares at Aria.

Aria rolls her eyes, "Fine."

Applejack comes up, and says, "Eh, maybe this was all for the best."

Rarity looks up at the girls looking confused, "Hmm? W-What do you mean?"

"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'..." Applejack calmly explains.

"Nnnnot so much," Falling Star replies.

"Our footstep was way off," Aria adds.

Applejack giggles, and says, "We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots.

"You can say that again!" Pinkie replies.

The girls begin laughing, except for Rarity, Falling Star, and Aria

"Nonsense! You all looked great!" Rarity screams.

Rarity sighs, and sternly explains, "Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?!"

Everyone is silent for a minute.

Rarity sheepishly says, "No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep."

Twilight speaks up, saying, "I'll go. Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once."

"I'm in. Maybe I can help you out," Sun says.

"I'll go too," Falling Star sadly replies.

Then Adagio says, "I'll go too. It's better than Aria beating them up, or Sonata saying something childish."

"Hey!" Aria and Sonata yelp in anger.

"That's the spirit! Come on!" Rarity happily cheers.

With that, the five girls set off to go to Crystal Prep to see if they can reason with the Shadowbolt girls. Hopefully they can reason with them about using someone concept and trying to win. Either way, something has to be set right about this dilemma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Concept Dilemma

At Crystal Prep, there are a few students who are going in and out of the school. That's because there are summer activities or classes that goes on for the summer. So students can learn or do different activities. Twilight gives Cadence a heads up about going to the school so they are able to get in without causing problems.

Twilight, Sun, and the others walk inside to find the Shadowbolt girls. Of course, Rarity is wearing large sunglasses and a hood so she won't be recognized. Sun and the others think it's a bit strange, even for Rarity.

Rarity turns to Twilight and asks, "Okay, where's the dance studio?"

"There's a dance studio?" Twilight questions.

The others look at Twilight with confused look on their faces.

Adagio arches her eye brow and asks, "Didn't you go to this school?"

"Well, I can show you where the library is," Twilight says with a sheepish smile.

"Of course you would," Sun replies.

Just then, the girls begin to listen to loud music.

"That sounds like music," Sun says.

"That the song they were playing at the mall," Rarity clarifies.

The girls look ahead to see one of the doors is open. They can see that inside is a large mirror, part of a pull, and a wooden floor.

"I think we found the dance studio," Falling Star replies.

Sun and the girls walk to the door where they hear the music. When they look inside they can see Sour Sweet and the girls practicing their dance routine. When they finish the pose, Rarity is stunned to see how good the girls are.

With a smirk, Sour asks, "Hey, girls! So what did you think of our routine? Scared yet?"

"Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet!" Rarity angrily says.

"But you didn't bring up a subject," Sugarcoat replies.

"You, either!" Rarity loudly glares at Sugarcoat.

"Ooookay…" Sour replies.

Sun gets between the two group, and says, "Alright, let's try to be calm about this, and…"

But Rarity cuts her off, and angrily says, "You know why we're here! You stole my… our music video idea! Now... change your concept, or else!"

"Sorry, heh, but we can't," Sour remarks.

The other girls begin laughing.

"And why is that?" Twilight asks.

"And why are you laughing?" Falling Star adds.

"Because we care about winning. Duh!" Sour answers.

Then Sunny says, "And we will, because we're just about to submit our video."

"You're what?" Rarity exclaims.

She stammers a bit, and says, "It doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!"

"Go ahead. But there's just one flaw in your little plan," Sour remarks.

"By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like you copied us," Sunny replies with a smirk on her face.

Except the worse version," Sugarcoat adds.

Lemon then turns on the radio and begin to practice their routine again. Sun sternly glares at the girls, and has something to say to them.

Sun turns off the radio and firmly says, "And what you girls done is worse."

The Shadowbolts look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Lemon asks.

"I thought you girls have gotten over this whole 'trying to win at all cost' thing, but sadly I was wrong. You girls stole Rarity's concept idea to use to win and didn't give a care. Don't you girls remember what happened the last time you tried to use something that didn't belong to you? It backfired on you very bad and it affected everyone else including yourselves." Sun confronts them.

The girls become stunned to hear Sun saying that to them. This end up inspiring Adagio, Falling Star, and Twilight to speak up to them as well.

"Yes, and I should know because my sisters and I did the exact same thing. We only thought about ourselves when we were sirens. However, in doing so, we not only hurt everyone else, but we end up hurting ourselves as well. If it hadn't been for Sun and her friends showing that what we did isn't worth all of this, Black Stone would have taken over this world," Adagio firmly explains her story.

Falling Star comes in, and says, "Sames goes for me. Back then, I was consumed with my own anger, the magic, and my desire to get back at the bullies at my school, that I not only cause harm to everyone around me, but I did it to myself."

"So you see girls, winning is never worth if you did something that ends up hurting to someone else. At the end, you'll end up hurting yourselves at the end, just like what happened at the Friendship Games." Twilight calmly replies with a sad look.

Sun sighs, "I want you all to think about this really hard. Is being driven by winning really with all this trouble. And if you did learn something from this, I'd expect you to give Rarity an apology."

Sun and her friends leave the dance studio. AS they leave, the Shadowbolt girls are looking at each other, actually thinking on what Sun has said. Is winning the music video really worth stealing someone else's idea.

Back at the school music room, Sun and the others have return and give them the bad news. What's more Rarity is distress about the whole thing. However, everyone else are surprised to hear what Sun has said to the Shadowbolt girls, and how Twilight, Adagio, and Falling Star have speak up to them as well.

"Woah! I can't believe Sun actually did that?!" Sonata asks in shock.

"I know. Seeing Sun speak up to them caused us to want to speak up to them too," Adagio adds.

Falling Star nods her head, "Yeah. I… I didn't think I had it in me."

"I know. I didn't think Sun can be so severe about it," Rarity says.

Twilight asks, "Are you alright, Sun?"

"Yeah, I was just disappointed in them. I just hope what I said can get through to them," Sun replies.

Then Rarity says in remorse, "Oh, this is all my fault! All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time!"

"Are you crazy? We're great at doing stuff super-fast. I mean, look at Pinkie Pie. She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars while we were talking," Rainbow says differently.

They look to see that Pinkie has build a castle out of chocolate, icing, and other kinds of sweets. It's tall as half of the room from the floor to the ceiling. She has just finished putting the chocolate star on top of the castle, using the piano to do so.

Sun says, looking impressed, "That's so cool. It looks like Princess Twilight's castle."

Pinkie eats a piece, and happily offers, "Want some?"

The girls calmly denies.

"What I want is a new video concept!" Rarity whines.

Pinkie shrugs and eat more of the chocolate bar.

Adagio sighs, "I just can't believe the Shadowbolts would be so stubborn. I mean my sisters and I used to be like that, and we changed for the better."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come around," Sun reassures.

"Famous last words," Aria mutters.

"Yeah. Those girls didn't act very nice," Sonata adds.

Sun turns to Falling Star and notices a concern and sad look on her face.

Sun walks over, and asks, "Falling Star, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. So let's try to come up with a new music video concept.

"Yeah, let's create one!" Rainbow replies.

"Really?" Rarity questions with a large smile.

Sun stand up and says, "I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll come up with something even better than before."

A bit skeptic, Rarity says, "Okay. I suppose it's worth a try."

Out of nowhere, Pinkie drages all of the girls with their heads close together. Some of them are feeling a bit uncomfortable with their personal space.

"I think it's working!" Pinkie happily says.

"I doubt it," Aria mutters.

Sonata firmly stare at Aria, "Aria, you can be a bit of a grouch sometime.s

Just then, Applejack has an idea, "Yeah! I-I got somethin'! Okay, so we're in home-ec class…"

With their imagination, they are in the home-ec classroom, and are wearing western style clothes, with hats, boots, and some wear bandanas. Rarity shreeks in reply, seeing the outfit she is wearing.

"This outfit is so not working for me," Adagio firmly replies.

"...bakin' some apple fritters! And then, a fresh batch comes outta the oven." Applejack adds.

With that traies of apple fritters appear in front of the group.

Smelling the hot fritters, Applejack sighs, and says, "And everybody's havin' a great time!"

Everyone begin to have a conversation as they are having apple fritters for a snack.

Before Rarity can eat something, she realizes "Wait. So basically, we are eating pastries at school in our music video?"

Applejack nervously laughs, and admits, "Uh, I guess I'm just kinda hungry."

"Anyone have another idea?" Rarity firmly asks.

Rainbow gets in and says, "Oh, oh! I do! So... we're in the middle of the jungle."

"And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting poison arrows at us!" Rainbow adds as her imagination takes them into the jungle.

Everything is how Rainbow says. They are running through the jungle and poisonous arrows begin shooting all over the place. The girls scream as they are running from the attacks.

Then Rainbow loudly says, "When suddenly, out of nowhere, the shadow of a giant beast appears!"

Just like Rainbow says, a monster appears that has a long head and sharp claws.

"Wait a second! Isn't this a scene from the latest Daring Do book?" Twilight says, realizing where the scene is from.

Rainbow nervously laughs, and says, "Oh, yeah. That's why it seemed so cool. Never mind."

"Maybe we should do one that is not considered plagiarizing," Falling Star suggests.

"Touche," Rainbow remarks.

"Okay! I've got it!" Pinkie hollers with glee.

Rarity screams almost getting hit by the air, and says, "Please, do tell."

"We'll start out on... the moon!" Pinkie happily explains her idea.

Pinkie then use her imagination to picture the girls are on the moon in space. They also carry their instruments and microphones.

"And we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes," Pinkie adds.

But Pinkie changes her mind, "No, wait! We'll be in spacesuits!"

The girls are now wearing space helmets.

Then Pinkie happily shouts, "We're surrounded by gorgonzola cheese!"

Within Pinkie's imagination, everyone but Rarity begin to float in space. The girls are having a fun time flying in space.

Then Pinkie cheerfully adds, "But then, a space doggie walks over and start to eat the cheese!"

Spike float to one of them wearing a helmet. Then eats one of the cheese, and says in satisfaction, "Mmm! Rich with buttery undertones."

As they are pretending to play in space, Rarity is looking around to see the girls having a lot of fun. Sadly, she is not in the mood to play.

Having enough, Rarity shouts, "Stop!"

Snapping to reality in the music room, everyone look to see that Rarity is not very happy.

"This will never work!" Rarity screams.

"Aw, why not?" Pinkie asks, still holding a smile.

"Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all!" Rarity angrily grumbles.

"But they were pretty funny, huh?" Pinkie replies with a giggle.

She turns to Rainbow and says, "I liked yours, Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks, Pinkie!" Rainbow comments.

Rarity growls feeling furious and mostly frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

In rage, Rarity shouts, "Okay? No, I am not okay! The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time!"

Adagio glares at Rarity, "Excuse me. Last time I checked, this music video was your idea."

"Yeah," Aria agrees.

"You haven't come up with any ideas either," Sonata remarks.

"And you can come up with something better!" Rarity sternly says.

"Anything is better than something that doesn't involve food," Adagio remarks.

"Just stop it!" Falling Star yells, catching the others attention.

In tears Falling Star screams, "This is all my fault! I knew those girls were up to something… and… and… It's my fault for not speaking up! Now we'll never get the money for Camp Everfree!"

Falling Star runs out of the room in tears, and to be alone for a while. Sun and Rarity look at each other with worried looks and know that Falling Star need some comfort and support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Musical Truce

Sun and Rarity walks into the ice cream shop to see if Falling Star is around here. They are worried after Falling Star screams at them and run away in tears. Luckily, they know that Rarity and Falling Star has something in common, when every something upsets them so much they want to eat as much ice cream to settle their nerves.

"You think she'll be here?" Rarity asks in concern.  
"If she's not then we'll look in the mall," Sun replies.

Sun and Rarity look around to see if they can find Falling Star. just then, Sun recognizes some shoes under one of the tables. Sun taps Rarity's shoulder and points to her where their friend's hiding spot is. The two walk over and look under the table to see Falling Star eating a bowl of ice cream, and still crying.

Rarity shows a reassuring smile, and asks, "Hello darling, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Falling Star answer with ice cream in her mouth. Then she puts another scoop in it.

Sun and Rarity crawl under the table and sit beside Falling Star to comfort her.

Falling Star swallows the ice cream in her mouth, and asks, "You're probably mad at me."

"No darling I'm not, just shocked to hear that you suspect them of doing something wrong when I didn't, but why didn't you tell me?" Rarity answers.

"I guess because on how you treated them like a friend, I was afraid to create tension between you guys," Falling Star answers.

Rarity pats Falling Star on the head, "Falling Star, you should never be afraid to speak up. Besides, it's my fault, I'm the one who share them my concept. I'm the one who thought we can pull it off with short amount of time. Now we don't have any money for Camp Everfree."

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something," Sun says.

Falling Star sighs still shedding tears, "It feels that only a miracle can help us now."

"Let's not forget that the Shadowbolt girls are going to turn the video in. I do wish we can come up with at least something," Rarity sadly replies.

Just then they hear Sunny Flare's voice, and not sounding happy, "It's no use, Sour Sweet. Why are we even still trying?"

The three peak out from under the chair to see Sour Sweet and the other Shadowbolt girls form before. They are having drinks and snacks here too, and are talking about something.

"Because the deadline hasn't passed. We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with," Sour Sweet explains,

After sipping her drink, Sugarcoat says, "That's highly unlikely."

"Why did we tell Rarity and the others that we already submitted our video?" Lemon asks in distress.

"So that we can still use her concept. Rarity is creative. She'll come up with something else. But if we don't, we have nothing. And imagine what our classmates would say," Sour answers, and starts to feel remorse.

"They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised," Lemon says, looking sad.

"Exactly," Sour says, looking glum.

Hearing the conversation, now Sun, Rarity, and, Falling Star know why the Shadowbolts want to win so much.

Rarity says, "Oh. They just don't want to disappoint their classmates."

"And it looks like they're on the same page as we are," Sun replies.

Falling Star Nods her head in agreement, "They can't come up with a song and we can't come up with another concept. And they need the money as much as we do."

They then hear Sugarcoat says, "But the Rainbooms have a band. They'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't."

"Yet," Sour clarifies.

"Face it, Sour. We're doomed," Sunny says.

Lemon sighs, "And… I don't think I want to use the concept anymore."

"Sun's statement is pledging your mind?" Sugarcoat asks.

"Yeah," Lemon sadly answers.

Then Sugarcoat calmly says, "Mine too."

"Sun is right, us stealing their concept was wrong, and now we can't come up with a song to match the concept," Sour says in remorse.

Then Sunny says, "And we end up hurting ourselves in the end, especially on how guilty we feel about it right now."

Just then Rarity and the girls come out of their hiding place to confront the Shadowbolts.

Rarity politely says, "Excuse me, girls."

Shocked to see the three CHS girls, Sour stutters, "R-Rarity! Girls! Uh, how long have you been over there?"

"Long enough to hear that you have no original song," Rarity calmly answers.

"And the fact that you lied to us about turning the music video in," Sun adds.

"And that you all realized that you are all wrong to steal Rarity's concept," Falling Star quietly adds.

"Like I said. Doomed," Sugarcoat bluntly replies.

Falling Star sighs, and says, "Look girls, you girls may have a problem with the song for the music video, but you're not the only ones with problems with the music video."

"What do you mean?" Sunny asks.

"Rarity wasn't able to come up with a new concept after you decide to use ours, and you girls can't come up with song. So we're both stump," Sun says.

"Oh," Lemon saldy replies.

"And now we both can't get what we need. We can't get the money for Camp Everfree, and you can't get it for the dance on a yacht. So we're all doomed," Falling Star says, feeling sad.

Just then Rarity has an idea, "Maybe we're not."

The girls then look at Rarity with curious look on their faces.

"Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along too well lately. But I think I have a solution where everybody wins," Rarity says sitting down with the Shadowbolts.

"I know that look Rarity, you have an idea," Sun says with a grin.

The four Crystal Prep girls look at each other with confused look. Sun and Falling Star can see that Rarity has an idea that will make everyone happy.

Sour smiles and says, "We're listening."

Later at Canterlot High, Rarity, Sun, and Falling Star are leading the others to the school gym for another meeting.

Applejack asks, "So what's the big plan you were excited about?"

Sun opens the door as she says, "Come inside."

Rarity and Falling Star walk in the gym while the others are following. When they enter the gym, the girls excluding Rarity, Sun, and Falling Star are shocked to see what is inside. They see a colored disco floor with crystal pillars with balloons and diamond decoration on top. On stage there is a rainbow and clouds around. The girls are amazed to see all of this.

Adagio turns to the girls, and asks, "Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now?"

"They are," Falling Star answers.

"But so are we!" Sun answers with a smile.

Rarity turns to the stage and call out, "Girls, you can come out now!"

Sour Sweet and the other girls walk on stage looking a bit skeptic and worried about being at the school. The girls are shocked to see the Crystal Prep girls, and hoping Rarity, Sun, and Falling Star have an explanation.

"I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Preppers, and Falling Star helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere," Rarity explains.

"And Sun, Rarity, and the others helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it," Lemon says in remorse.

"But that's not who we are. Anymore," Sour says.

Rarity comes up and says, "The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song."

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do," Sugarcoat replies.

"We'll make one epic music video together," Lemon happily adds.

Then Rarity happily asks, "So, what do you guys think? Are you in?"

Everyone look a bit confused about the idea. Then again, they know that Rarity is right about it.

Just then, Pinkie happily shouts, "Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!"

"Glad to hear it, and I'm willing to bet we all learn a lesson from all this," Sun says.

"We shouldn't try to use other people's work," Twilight says.

"Sometimes working together is better than competing against each other," Sonata happily adds.

"Wow Sonata that is… actually one of the best thing you actually said," Aria says looking a bit impressed.

"Glad you think so. I was thinking on a video suggestion, but you and Adagio think it's dumb," Sonata replies.

Adagio rolls her eyes, "There is no way we're dressing up as tacos with cat ears. Or signing this Tacocat song thing or whatever it is."

"Besides, it seem that we got everythin' straighten out," Applejack says.

Then Pinkie cheers, "Then let's do this!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Music Video: Dance Magic

Agreeing to work together on the music video, The Rainbooms,The Dazzlings, and the Crystal Prep Girls are dressed up for their music video. Fluttershy, Adagio, Sun, and Sunny Flare are looking at Flutter's notebook for the song to the video.

"We can start by teaching you the words to our song," Fluttershy happily says,

Sunny looks at the song from the notebook, and says, "But this is just about the Rainbooms. There's nothing about us in the lyrics."

"Yet," Adagio says with a grin.

Fluttershy holds out a pen, "Wanna help us make some changes?"

Sunny nods her head and the four girls get to work on making a few changes to the song.

Aria comes over to Rarity, and says, "I have to admit, this place looks kind of epic."

"Yeah. I can't wait to start singing and dancing, and do stuff with our feet," Sonata adds with glee.

She does a few dance poses, and slips and falls on her bottom. The girls begin to laugh in amusement.

"Are you alright?" Rarity asks.

"I'm fine, just have a rough landing," Sonata answers.

Then Rarity calls out to the girls, "Anybody else care to work on some music?"

"We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves," Sour Sweet says, ready to dance.

Rarity calmly says, "Music first."

Dance first," Sour disagrees.

Just then, the two began arguing saying, "Music first!... Dance first!... Music first!... Dance first!"

It would have continue, but Sugarcoat hasn't cut in saying, "The order is irrelevant."

"Oh, yeah," Rarity says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Rarity and Sour nervously laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed. They both slouch their bodies feeling a bit dumbfounded at the moment, but let out a calm smile.

Rarity shouts, "Lights!"

Then the light turn on in the gym.

"Camera!" Sour adds.

The camera is in position.

"Action!" Rarity declares.

The lights on, the dance floor begin to sparkle. The music begin to play as the girls out of their accessories.

Sun:

I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul

The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll

Sun comes on the stage dancing with a smile on her face. Her pony ears, wings, and tail are on her as she dance and sing to the music. Sun taps her shoes on the floor and shifts her arms across the front.

Twilight Sparkle:

A million sparkles falling across the floor

So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for

Twilight begins to dance on the sparkling dance floor with her pony form activated as well.

All:

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

AS the light turn on the others. The first light turn on, Sugarcoat, Fluttershy, Sonata and Falling Star to a pose. Rarity, Twilight, Sour Sweet, and Sunny Flare are on it as well. Then the light turn on with Rainbow, Lemon, and Aria are next. Finally is Sun, Applejack, Adagio, and Pinkie do a pose.

All:

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride

(Hey!)

The four then holds hands and jump in the air to the dance floor.

All:

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

All of the girls begin to dance either disco, hip hop, and ballet. The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings grow pony ears, wings, and tails on their hairs as they dance.

Just then, Pinkie appears in a completely different outfit, a hip hop outfit.

Pinkie Pie:

Doesn't matter what style you got

Just keep dancin' on that spot

Your friends like you for who you are

Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!

Pinkie Pie:

Crystal Prep, you got the moves

The Crystal Prep girls dance and stop to do a pose, each of them doing a different pose.

Pinkie Pie:

Rainboom bringin' all the grooves

Then the Rainbooms look to see Rainbow Dash stand on their hand and spin on her head. Then stop doing a pose on the ground.

Pinkie Pie:

Put it together and make it fit

Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic

Pinkie continues to do a dance pose as she spin her arm around. Then stop doing a superman pose.

All:

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride

(Hey!)

The girls then stand on the crystal pillars as they sing their song. Then the girls do s dancing poses.

All:

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

The girls then do the same dance routine of ballet, disco, and hip hop.

All:

Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own

Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone

Bring whatever style you got

'Cause the party is goin' on

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

For the rest of the video, the girls their their own dance movies, and they are having a great time. They finish the video by gathering together and doing their down pose. Some also hold each other's hand.

Now at the mall, the girls of CHS and CRystal Prep look to see their music video on the screen. This means that they won the contest and split the prize money

Applejack cheers, "Yee-hoo! We've got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new!"

"We're having the summer dance on a yacht!" Lemon shouts in excitement.

Everyone cheer in excitement and give each other hi fives. Now they have the money to get what they need from it.

Pinkie happily asks, "Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?!"

The girls cheer as most of them leave to get some drinks from the smoothie stand. Rarity and Sour Sweet remain behind.

Rarity gasps as an idea comes into her head, "Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I have just had the most brilliant idea! Maybe Crystal Prep could use an award-winning band to play at their summer dance? It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves!"

"That would be amazing!" Sour says, agreeing to the idea.

Then Sour says, "Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with."

"Oh, no. What?" Rarity asks in concern.

"Figuring out what we're all gonna wear," Sour says with a smirk on her face.

Rarity smiles, and says, "Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be willing to share."

"Me, too," Sour agrees with glee.

The two girls leave to join the others for a smoothie. Once again, the power of friendship brings the two group of girls together, and everyone is happy, not just because they won, but because they become better friends, and have a great time with the music video.


End file.
